The Lost Episode: Something Happened on The Way to Heaven
by Sakurazaka Ohime
Summary: Hijikata jatuh menangis, Sougo tak mengerti apa nama perasaanya, Gintoki Histeris. /Alternate Ending Mitsuba Arc (86/87). Rate for Suggestive Languange. HijiMitsu. OOC alert. Format ngawur./ RnR?


Apartemen itu tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk ditempati seorang diri. Apalagi untuk seorang penulis naskah lajang sepertinya. Toh, tamunya pasti sama saja seperti sekarang, seorang sutradara yang ingin berdiskusi soal jalan cerita.

"Bagaimana progressnya?" Tanya si sutradara sambil menerima gelas kopi.

"Lancar. Untuk naskah dari materi asalnya sendiri sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sedang mengerjakan lanjutannya." Jawab si penulis naskah sambil terduduk lagi di kursi, memutar laptopnya kearah si sutradara.

"Lanjutan?" Sutradra itu mengerenyit sedikit, "Maksudmu untuk episode berikutnya?" Diteguknya kopi panas itu.

"Bukan. Aku menambahkan beberapa adegan untuk arc ini. Menurutku arc ini cukup berat dan harus sedikit diringankan dengan mengubah endingnya. Coba kau baca dulu saja." Si penulis naskah menyodorkan laptopnya sekali lagi dengan layar terpampang script, "Aku tahu kau butuh konsentrasi, kutinggal mandi dan beli makanan ya? Kau mau apa?"

"Ramen saja cukup." Jawab si sutradara sekenanya. Matanya sudah terpaku pada layar laptop.

.

.

Dengan anggukan kecil, si penulis naskah beranjak meninggalkan si sutradara menyelami dunianya.

Saat si penulis naskah kembali dengan makanannya. Si sutradara terlihat masih menatap layar laptop sambil meneguk kopinya.

"Seperti biasa, idemu ada-ada saja." Ucap si sutradara tiba-tiba saat si penulis naskah membereskan makanan didapur.

"Yah, mau bagaimana, materi aslinya saja sudah luar biasa." Jawabnya dengan tawa kecil di akhirnya, tahu ada makna lain dibalik kata-kata si teman lama, "Bagaimana?"

Si penulis naskah menghampiri sejawatnya setelah menaruh jaketnya. Makanan bisa nanti, dia tahu tamunya ini juga setuju.

Si sutradara membelokkan laptop itu agar keduanya bisa melihat layarnya,

"Memang materi asli arc itu berat sekali dan penuh _character development_, aku mengerti kenapa kau mau sedikit meringankannya. Tapi aku punya beberapa pemikiran."

Diamnya si penulis naskah dianggap si sutradara sebagai kode untuk melanjutkan.

"Mari kita skip saja narasi

_(Bagaimana Tuhan menyayangi mereka dan mengembalikan Mitsuba ke dunia untuk merasakan bahagia.)_

"Lalu, karena nanti akan timbul hole, kurasa adegan

_(Dimana seorang Okita Sougo tak mengerti apa nama perasaanya. Dia baru saja seperti mau mati! Kakaknya meninggal dihadapannya! Lalu tiba-tiba bunyi piip kecil alat monitor jantung itu mengubah segalanya. 'Oh, ayolah kapten, rasa itu namanya perasaan 'ditroll'. Kami sudah biasa merasakannya karena si mangaka gorilla. Tapi Tuhan punya selera humornya sendiri bukan? Bedanya, humor Tuhan tak hanya membawa tawa, tapi juga tangis bahagia.')_

"Bisa kita pakai. Lalu kita skip saja adegan

_(Dimana seorang Toushirou Hijikata tersungkur ditanah, meminta maaf di hadapan wanita yang dari dulu dikasihinya. Yang setelah jeda, kata menikah akhirnya terlontar juga. Lalu dibalas Mitsuba dengan ikut tersungkur dan memeluk lelaki itu._

**O. MITSUBA**

_"Aku bohong kalau bilang selama ini tak apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu kau juga tersiksa dan terluka. Karenanya, kita anggap saja ini karunia agar kita lebih dewasa dan terbuka, ya?"_

_Kalau bulan bisa bicara, mungkin saat itu dia akan tertawa sambil berkata, 'Akhirnya si bodoh ini membuktikan juga kalau ada benda bergantung diantara dua kakinya!'_

_Karena wakil ketua yang paling keras kepalanya, jatuh menangis saling merengkuh dengan wanita yg paling dicintainya.)_

"Tak perlulah kita buat adegan

_(Pernikahan mereka yang sakral.)_

"Merepotkan. Karena framenya akan banyak sekali. Selain scene penuh haru dari anggota Shinsengumi, ada pandangan tajam penuh arti dari adik ipar untuk Hijikata dan ocehan Gintoki yang menyuruh anak buahnya perbaikan gizi. Take dan pindahkan saja kameranya menuju frame

_(Ryoukan sederhana namun mahal di sebuah destinasi wisata Jepang.)_

"Lalu zoom in lagi pada scene

_(Sebuah kamar dimana Hijikata bingung bukan kepalang karena satu pikiran._

**_H. TOUSHIROU_**

_(inner)_

_'Sekarang apa?!'_

"Mungkin narasi atau inner voice ini bisa dipakai

**_UNKNOWN. (V.O)_**

_Oh, tentu saja ia tahu sekarang apa yg harus dilakukan. Tentu saja pikirannya itu bukan karena ia tak berpengalaman soal wanita, masalahnya ini Mitsuba, lain lagi ceritanya._

_Nah? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja skenarionya._

_Dimana Hijikata menjadikan sofa medan perang, Mitsuba sebagai lawannya, dan adik ipar yang baru tahu cara menekan ponsel sebagai pihak ketiga yang harus dibikin binasa._

Lalu cut masuk ke title screen."

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Gintama**

**_The Lost Episode: Something Happened on The Way to Heaven_**

_"Well that was then and this is now. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"_

_._

* * *

.

.

Sampai disini ada anggukan kecil dari si penulis naskah dan gumaman, 'hmm, hmm..' Ikut berpikir otaknya itu. Si sutradara melanjutkan,

"Untuk adegan selanjutnya menurutku ini sudah bagus."

.

* * *

**INT. RYOUKAN. MALAM**

Hijikata seperti ingin menghancurkan lantai dengan terus mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kakinya. Jemari dia sengaja sibukkan dengan membuang abu rokoknya di asbak meja sebelah tempat tidur.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(Inner)

"Sekarang aku harus apaa?! Tidak, bukan. Jelas aku tahu harus apa. Tapi maksudku, astaga, ini Mitsuba! Bukan para perempuan di Yoshiwara!"

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tak didengar suara langkah si istri yang sekarang sudah duduk disampingnya.

**H. MITSUBA**

"Toushirou-san?"

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(agak sedikit terbata, sadar dari pikirannya sendiri)

"A, apa?"

**H. MITSUBA**

(menatap cemas)

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Masalah? Masalah katamu? Masalahnya adalah, jangan persulit aku dengan tatapanmu, dengan bibirmu, astaga dengan kerah yukata mandimu yang sedikit turun!"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"

**H. MITSUBA**

(tersenyum)

"Toushirou-san itu polos sekali ya.."

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(menoleh cepat)

"Apa?"

**H. MITSUBA**

(melirik sedikit lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, tersenyum jahil.)

"Dari dulu aku sudah berpikir kalau Toushirou-san itu polos sekali. Kau memang tidak pernah berkata apapun. Tapi semua perasaanmu tertulis diwajahmu. Hum. Seemuanya."

Mitsuba menatap suaminya dan menggerakkan telunjuknya mengitari wajah ketika mengatakan kata terakhir. Hijikata menatap wajah istrinya yang masih terus bicara, tertegun. Diperhatikannya gerak gerik Mitsuba.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Kau.. Juga gugup kan? Kau juga tak mengerti harus berbuat apa? Makanya bicara terus begitu."

Ketenangannya mulai kembali menyadari hal itu, tinggal sedikit lagi dan dia mendapatkan pikirannya bekerja seperti biasanya lagi. Untuk itu, sengaja Hijikata menyanggah wajah dengan tangan, menatap Mitsuba.

**H. MITSUBA**

(tidak bisa menahan rasa gugupnya lagi karena sadar diperhatikan)

"Y, Ya? Toushirou-san?"

Senang Hijikata mendengar nada gugup itu. Posisi siapa mangsa siapa pemburunya jelas sekarang.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(menyeringai kecil dan mengangkat bahu sedikit)

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa.. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu, aku mendengarkan kok. Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan Matsuo setelah tercebur ke sungai?"

**H. MITSUBA**

(mengerjap)

"A, ah.. Ya, lalu Osato histeris memanggil tetangga, lalu…"

**VOICE FADE OUT**

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Baiklah, kita bikin mudah saja sekarang Hijikata Toushirou. Ini hanya pertempuran biasa. Kasur medannya, dan dia musuhnya. Hajar!"

**H. MITSUBA**

(agak sedikit bersemu dan salah tingkah)

"A, anu, Toushirou-san? Apa diwajahku ada sesuatu?"

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(mengangkat alis)

"Tidak. Kenapa? Memang aku tidak boleh menatap wajah cantik istriku sendiri?"

Semu merah di wajah Mitsuba sekarang sampai ke telinga. Hijikata tersenyum senang, rencananya mulai berjalan. Rokok itu dimatikannya.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(sambil mematikan rokok, melirik)

"Mitsuba.."

**H. MITSUBA**

"I, iya?"

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(menggeser duduknya, mendekat kearah Mitsuba)

"Sebenarnya memang ada sesuatu di wajahmu daritadi."

**H. MITSUBA**

(memegangi pipinya)

"Eh? Apa? Ada apa?"

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(menyeringai kecil, menatap mata Mitsuba, sedikit berbisik)

"Ada kecantikan yang bikin terpukau."

Mitsuba terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun. Terlalu tercengang dengan sisi lain suaminya yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Mana dia tahu di balik bulu domba itu tersimpan serigala seperti ini? Hijikata memanfaatkan itu untuk menarik lembut wajah Mitsuba dan menciumnya.

Ciuman itu cukup memberi ruang Hijikata untuk membuka obi yukata Mitsuba dan membuat si wanita terengah mengucapkan namanya saat mengambil napas begitu mulut mereka terpisah. Hijikata tak memberi jeda. Leher putih Mitsuba yang terlihat karena kerahnya terbuka tentu saja memancing insting si serigala. Perlahan, napasnya berhembus, lalu bibirnya menyentuh lembut, membuat Mitsuba terhentak.

Tapi, pertempuran tak selalu berjalan mulus. Ketika itu pula dering telepon di kamar itu terdengar. Keduanya terhenti. Kaku.

**H. MITSUBA**

(sambil membereskan yukatanya asal, masih ada raut merah diwajahnya)

"Bi, biar aku yang angkat."

Selagi Mitsuba menuju telepon diseberang ruangan. Hijikata terjatuh terlentang di kasur, salah satu lengannya menutupi wajah.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"SIALANNNN! Demi mayones tumpah! Siapa sih ituuuu?! Pihak ketiga dalam perang?! Mau dibikin binasa yaaa haaa?!"

Suara Mitsuba terdengar sayup-sayup, seperti menjawab pertanyaan Hijikata.

**H. MITSUBA**

"Ah, Sou-chan? Ada apa? Iya ponselku mati.."

**VOICE FADE OUT**

Hijikata seperti bisa mendengar suara pita kesabarannya putus.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"SOUGO sialaannnn! Mati sana! Oke, lo yang minta ya jadi pihak ketiga di perang ini, do-S busuk!"

Hijikata sudah beberapa langkah di depan Mitsuba saat Mitsuba sepertinya akan mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**H. MITSUBA**

"Iya, maaf. Tolong titip dulu tasku yang itu ya Sou-chan. Terima kasih. Un. Dah."

Mitsuba menutup teleponnya saat Hijikata sudah terduduk di sofa dekat meja telepon.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(kepala bersandar di punggung sofa, tangan melebar)

"Sougo?"

**H. MITSUBA**

"U, un. Katanya ada tasku tertinggal di rumah Otae-san. Saat dia membereskan sisa pesta pernikahan."

**H. TOUSHIROU**

"Hmm…"

Mitsuba ikut duduk di sebelah Hijikata.

**H. MITSUBA**

(tidak berani menatap wajah Hijikata)

"A, anu, Toushirou-san…"

Hijikata menoleh menatap Mitsuba tanpa berkata apa-apa, pandangannya penuh makna.

**H. MITSUBA**

(membuang muka, sedikit semu merah di pipi, kedua tangan tergenggam di depan dada)

"A, aku.."

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(membuang napas, mengelus kepala Mitsuba)

"Sudahlah, kau capek kan? Ayo tidur"

Hijikata sudah berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah saat Mitsuba tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

**H. MITSUBA**

(agak tidak jelas karena membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Hijikata)

"Maaf.. Aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi, entahlah.. Maaf ya.."

Tercekat mendengar itu, Hijikata terdiam sesaat. Tertegun sebelum bibirnya menampilkan seringai kecil.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Dia beneran jatuh? Pakai taktik pura-pura lari?"

(berbalik cepat, mencium cepat kening Mitsuba, tertawa kecil)

"Kenapa minta maaf? Memang kau salah apa?"

Hijikata menatap mata Mitsuba yang menatap balik matanya.

**H. MITSUBA**

"Tapi.."

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(mengacak rambut Mitsuba)

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur."

Mitsuba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Suaminya tak mau mendengar kata-kata, maka dia bertindak. Ditariknya bagian depan yukata Hijikata, menahannya dari berbalik pergi. Sedikit berjinjit, dia mencium pipi lelaki itu. Hijikata tertegun, Mitsuba tertawa kecil.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Dari situ chemistry itu terbangun lagi, belajar dari apa yang terjadi tadi. Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama mengerti. Sebelah tangan Hijikata menarik wajah Mitsuba sedang sebelah lagi merengkuh pinggulnya mendekat. Mitsuba melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hijikata, bergerak keatas, menelusuri surai hitam lurus si suami. Kecupan di bibir itu terjadi lagi namun sesaat saja, Hijikata menyerang leher Mitsuba sambil menjatuhkannya perlahan keatas kasur.

Obi yukata itu terbuka lagi, hembusan napas Hijikata sudah lebih turun lagi dari sekedar leher, dan telepon itu berbunyi lagi. Hijikata menjatuhkan tubuhnya sesaat sebelum mengangkatnya lagi, menahan dengan sikunya. Menatap langsung mata Mitsuba seolah berkata, 'ayolah, hiraukan saja.'

Mitsuba membalas tatapan itu dengan senyuman dan mengelus pipi suaminya. Dia bangkit, refleks Hijikata menyingkir, menjatuhkan tubuhnya telungkup di kasur memejamkan mata. Mitsuba tak menghiraukan yukatanya, obinya pun hanya ia ikat asal saja saat menghampiri lagi pesawat telepon itu.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Kalau, kalau itu si bocah sialan itu lagi. Abis dia kali ini."

Hijikata menajamkan telinga.

**H. MITSUBA**

"Iya, tidak belum, ada apa lagi Sou-chan?"

Hijikata membuka matanya cepat, nyalang. Berjalan cepat menuju istrinya di sofa dekat telepon. Didorongnya pundak Mitsuba hingga menekan punggung sofa. Dia tak peduli, mulai menyerang lagi dengan menggigiti pelan telinga Mitsuba yang bebas dari telepon.

**H. MITSUBA**

(muka memerah, menahan wajah Hijikata dengan tangan, agak kesulitan bicara, terengah)

"Iya, taruh saja di—ah! Tu, tunggu du—"

Tangan yang Mitsuba pikir bisa menahan Hijikata, malah jadi bumerang. Tangan kecil itu Hijikata ciumi dengan lembut sambil setelahnya menyeringai. Terpaku Mitsuba olehnya, sebelum disadarkan suara samar si adik dari gagang telepon.

**O. SOUGO**

(phone voice)

"Ane-ue, kau—"

Mitsuba tidak tahu adiknya bicara apa, gagang telepon itu ditepis suaminya. Jatuh kebawah meja.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

(inner)

"Sofa? Bukan tempat buruk medan pertempuran."

**H. MITSUBA**

(sudah kesulitan berkata-kata)

"To, Toushirou-san? Sou-chan, telepon, tutup..."

Hijikata dan Mitsuba sama-sama tahu, otak mereka sudah lumpuh sebenarnya. Apalagi si suami yang sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi itu.

**H. TOUSHIROU**

"Biarkan saja, peduli setan dia mendengar. Jadi pelajaran sekalian."

Seringai itu muncul lagi. Kali ini Mitsuba tak bisa mengelak, sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

"Kau pintar sekali memutuskannya disini." Si Sutradara tertawa.

"Kan tidak perlu didetailkan kejadiannya," Si penulis naskah ikut tertawa, "Lagipula, kupikir menarik kan kalau langsung kita arahkan kameranya ke tempat Sougo?"

.

* * *

.

**INT. YOROZUYA GIN-CHAN. MALAM**

Gintoki refleks menutup kedua telinga Kagura rapat-rapat dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat kata 'Biarkan saja..' terdengar dari _loudspeaker_ ponsel Sougo. Dia sudah bisa menebak suara apa berikutnya yang keluar dari alat komunikasi itu. Desahan si perempuan, kata cinta si laki-laki, kain terlempar, dan desahan keduanya. Dia tak salah tebak tentu saja, karena beberapa saat kemudian itu benar-benar terdengar dari ponsel tak bersalah diatas meja.

Si pemilik terkena shock sesaat hingga memberi waktu si ponsel membenarkan tebakan Gintoki. Saat tersadar, Sougo melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding. Membuatnya remuk, hancur.

**S. GINTOKI**

(melepas tangannya dari telinga Kagura)

"Kau berlebihan Souichirou-kun, mayora tidak berbuat salah lho."

**O. SOUGO**

(berusaha mendatarkan wajah dan nada bicara)

"Kalau begitu Danna, kunikahi Kagura sekarang juga ya? Lalu saat malam pertama, akan kutelepon kau dan kuperdengarkan suara-suara kami."

**S. GINTOKI**

(histeris berdiri dari sofa)

"Heee?! Apa tadi katamu?! Gak lah! Gak mungkin, dia masih bocah tahuu!"

**KAGURA**

(mengerenyit, menatap Gintoki)

"Gin-chan, maksudnya suara-suara apa?"

**S. GINTOKI**

(masih histeris, tidak mendengar ucapan Kagura sama sekali)

"Gak,gak,gak,gak! Kalaupun begitu, gue bakal minta temenin Shinpachi!"

**S. SHINPACHI**

(akhirnya pulih dari shocknya, nada tsukkomi)

"Kenapa bawa-bawa akuu?!"

**S. GINTOKI**

(menatap Shinpachi, masih histeris)

"Karena nanti gue bakal bilang kayak yang sofa-kun bilang, cuma bedanya subjeknya gue ganti jadi kakak lo! Kan lo gak ada yg diajak untuk nemenin denger suara gue sama kakak lo, jadi lingkarannya berenti!"

**S. SHINPACHI**

(berdiri, kaget)

"Maksudnyaaa?! Lagian sejak kapan kakak jadian sama Gin-san?!"

**S. GINTOKI**

(mengerjap, tiba-tiba tenang)

"Ah, keceplosan."

.

* * *

.

"Kayak yang tadi sudah kubilang. Ini bagus, tapi membelokkan tujuan arc itu sendiri. Aku mengerti kau ingin meringankan arc itu. Tapi malah melenceng. Lagipula Gintama bukan anime ecchi." Si sutradara akhirnya mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Entah kenapa aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu," Si penulis naskah membalas dengan sedikit tertawa, "Mungkin karena aku sebenarnya juga sadar arah Sorachi-sensei tentang arc ini, tapi pura-pura tak melihat karena ketidak objektifanku akan karakter Mitsuba."

"Mitsuba akan jadi karakter epik. Percaya padaku, ikuti saja arah Sorachi-sensei."

"Benar-benar tidak bisa ya?"

Si sutradara menggeleng, "Selain kita akan kena banyak dialog dengan pihak TV, ceritanya melenceng."

Si Penulis Naskah mengangguk mengerti.

Si sutradara mengambil alih laptop, menggulung layarnya, dan berkata sambil menunjuk sebuah adegan, "Potong saja sampai kematian Mitsuba seperti naskah Sorachi-sensei. Lebih epik begitu."

Si Penulis Naskah menatap layar laptop itu lama sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jadi hanya dua episode ya?"

Si Sutradara tersenyum lega dan berdiri menghampiri meja makan, "Iya, 86-87 tayang Desember."

"Ah, iya. Aku jadi ingat tenggat waktuku."

Si sutradara tertawa sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen ke meja tamu.

"Sayang memang, walaupun aku lumayan suka adegan Kondou dengan Mitsuba itu." Si sutradara buka suara sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

"Oh ya? Yang mana?"

Si sutradara menggulung layarnya lagi dengan tangan kirinya dan menunjuk satu bagian.

.

* * *

.

**INT. MARKAS SHINSENGUMI. SORE**

**I. KONDOU**

(Tertawa sesaat sebelum berwajah lembut.)

"Tapi aku benar-benar bersyukur kau kembali Mitsuba-dono. Walaupun aku juga tak tahu kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba kembali dari surga."

**H. MITSUBA**

(Tertegun sesaat oleh kata-kata Kondou namun membalasnya dengan tersenyum.)

"Sesuatu terjadi di tengah perjalananku menuju surga. Katanya ada yang kulupakan, jadi aku disuruh mengambilnya dulu."

**I. KONDOU**

"Apa itu?"

**O. MITSUBA**

"Waktu bersama kalian yang lebih lama, juga tawa Kondou-san."

Mitsuba tersenyum lembut dan Kondou tertawa.

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Kondou-san. Si lelaki menarik." Ujar si penulis naskah setelah membaca sekilas bagian yang dimaksud.

"Walaupun aku lebih tertarik lagi kalau bagian desahan Hijikata dan Mitsuba betul-betul _airing_ sih." Si sutradara tertawa kecil sambil mengunyah mienya.

Si penulis naskah memisahkan sumpitnya, mengucapkan 'selamat makan' pelan dan membalas, "Ah, fans servis Nakai-san? Bicara soal rating dan _milking money_.." Tertawa kecil dia sebelum menyantap mienya.

"Yah, Gintama tidak bicara soal fans service, kurasa kau sudah tahu itu," Si sutradara meniup mienya. "Kalaupun ada, fans servicenya berbeda." Tertawa dia sebelum melahap lagi mienya.

Si penulis naskah hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu sekali. Karenanya ada kenikmatan sendiri menulis cerita absurd seperti ini diantara ecchi, moe, dan _milking money oriented_. Gintama absurd, tapi tidak setengah-setengah, menjadikannya raja absurd tapi membahana.

.

* * *

.

_S. Ohime now login_

_ScrpT-Wrtr now login_

S. Ohime : malam~

ScrpT-Wrtr : malam :D

S. Ohime : baru selesai kerja?

ScrpT-Wrtr : Iya. Biasa, soal naskah, dgn si sutra

S. Ohime : Oh ya? Terus bagaimana jadinya? Yg waktu itu kau ceritakan?

ScrpT-Wrtr : hu um. Di gagalkan, hanya dapat dua episode, 86-87.

ScrpT-Wrtr : tapi aku bisa mengerti alasannya sih… walaupun tetap sayang sekali (;_;)

S. Ohime : ah, sayang ya.. Aku boleh lihat naskahnya?

ScrpT-Wrtr : sebentar

_ScrpT-Wrtr sending a file Mitsuba arc alter end. docx (210KB)_

S. Ohime : Aku lihat dulu sebentar ya

ScrpT-Wrtr : ok

S. Ohime : BUZZ!

ScrpT-Wrtr : ?

S. Ohime : Ini keren OAOb

ScrpT-Wrtr : sankyu.

S. Ohime : hey, boleh ini ku publish?

ScrpT-Wrtr : maksudmu?

S. Ohime : aku tahu satu situs tempat kita membuat cerita2 alternatif dari fandom yang kita suka.

S. Ohime : aku bisa menaruhnya disitu. Dan kita lihat reaksi org2…

S. Ohime : gimana?

ScrpT-Wrtr : huumm…

S. Ohime : Aku hanya sekedar mempublish, tak akan mengakui ini karyamu, nanti akan kukasih linknya

ScrpT-Wrtr : bukan. Soal copyright Gintamanya?

S. Ohime : situs itu khusus fanmade, kita cukup menulis disclaimer

S. Ohime : 'Gintama and all the characters belongs to Sorachi Hideaki. This story fanmade and I'm not gain any profit.'

S. Ohime : wlwpun naskahmu jadi dibilang fanfiksi sih ._.)

ScrpT-Wrtr : disitu mereka bisa memberi respon?

S. Ohime : bisa. Ada sistem review. Mereka bisa menuliskan perasaan mereka disitu setelah membaca cerita ini.

S. Ohime : bahkan kalau mereka suka bisa memberikan reward favorite atau follow utk cerita bersambung

ScrpT-Wrtr : tapi memang bisa menaruh skrip disitu?

S. Ohime : ah….

S. Ohime : format penulisannya agak terbatas sih… jadi pasti berubah formatnya….

ScrpT-Wrtr : lol.

ScrpT-Wrtr : sekalian saja kau tulis kronologi kejadiannya. Biar sekalian jadi cerita.

ScrpT-Wrtr : oh, tapi kau bisa samarkan nama kami? Tulis saja 'si penulis naskah' dan 'si sutradara'.

ScrpT-Wrtr : Gintama punya banyak penulis naskah dan sutradara, org tak akan tahu yg mana lol.

S. Ohime : oh, bisa saja sih… Memang kejadiannya gimana?

_ScrpT-Wrtr is typing…_


End file.
